Makeup
by ChayneRaection
Summary: Konan is gone to spend the day with her other friends and now, it's the perfect chance for the rest of the Akatsuki to snoop through her room. What will they find there and what is this so called makeup?
1. A Day Off For Konan

**I'm back with another Akatsuki parody/humor story. I hope you all enjoy, hm.**

**I don't own ****Naruto**** and I never will.**

**Random warnings that we all already know: Cursing and some OOC-****ness**

**Notes: Some chapters will be short but I'll try to make them as long as I can. There may be more notes as it goes on. **

o-o-o

The Akatsuki household was always a buzz about something, if it was a celebration of some sort or even the UPS deliveryman having the courage to come by and drop off a package. Today, there didn't seem to be one, which was new as the neighbors could let out a sigh of relief though there actually was. Konan planned to spend time with some of her other friends but didn't tell anyone until the last second to see how they would deal without her. The blue-haired woman could only deal with the men of the Akatsuki for so long but compared to others, she ruled as champion.

It was only morning though everyone was crowded at the dining table to eat. Plates of food were slowly shrinking as each person took portions to put onto their own plates. Forks clanked against plates and talking went on at the table while everyone ate. "These fuckin' pancakes are good!" Hidan shouted though it was muffled by all the pancakes he hadn't even bothered to swallow before talking. It was quickly ignored though Tobi didn't let it go. "Oooooh! Hidan said a bad word!" he said, making himself sound like a five year old. To this, the silver-haired male just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Shut the hell up, ya twit!" he ordered and the other fell silent within seconds. More time went by until Hidan asked the burning question as he brutally stabbed a pancake with his fork, "How made these shits?!" and everyone pointed to Konan who was sipping her orange juice. As if to make sure, he looked to her and saw her nod back. Not even another word was said and he was back ripping the pancakes apart. "Well, I'm happy you like them, Hidan." Konan smiled once she finally put her glass down but then frowned when everyone stared at her with disbelief.

"What?" she asked out loud, breaking an awkward silence that flooded the room and then stopped to see Hidan screaming about something. "Oh, my Jashin! She's planning something! Something… horrible!" he yelled and got a piece of pancake onto the floor during all the commotion. Of course, the action was seen by Kakuzu who instantly pointed to the fallen piece of food. "Hey, jerk-off, quit wastin' money!" he ordered, his finger still to the floor as the other just ignored him. The two went back and forth as the others simply turned their attention from them and started a new conversation.

"He has a point though. What's with the good mood?" Pein asked her while the others nodded, also being curious on the whole situation. Konan tried not to laugh on how they so suddenly interested in her mood. She just shrugged finally and replied, "It's nothing. Just… happy, that's all." Everyone nodded but then began to whisper amongst themselves, "She must be in denial about something…" and broke apart when a barbaric war cry sounded. Quickly, all eyes were on Kakuzu who created the cry as he was wrestling with Hidan on the floor. "I'm not going to let you waste money, you prick! Now, eat the piece of pancake!" the masked man shouted as he wrestled his way on top of the Jashinist. He protested in a combination of curses and words that didn't even seem to exist as his combed back hair was grabbed by Kakuzu. "I said to eat the fucking thing!" he roared but Hidan continued to flail about, "Holy shit, Kakuzu! Get the hell off of me, you fat fuck!"

Sighing, Itachi leaned back in his chair as he looked away from the wrestling men. "Well… it wouldn't be normal without them." He mumbled and the fighting just raged on. Not long after that, Zetsu slowly got up and walked over to the small breakfast food that stared back at him from the floor. Shifting his golden eyes from the food to the fighting men, he sighed to see they weren't even that close to the fallen pancake piece. _They'll never stop… might as well give it to- _He began to think to himself as he easily took up the food but just dropped it back down when he heard more shouting but directed to him. "Don't tell me you're throwing it out!" Kakuzu begged but Zetsu calmly shook his head. He picked up the piece of pancake again as he explained, "I'm not going to throw it out. I'm just going to give it to one of my Venus flytraps so it doesn't go to waste. Happy?" and saw him nodding. Once it was said, he left the kitchen as Kisame smiled, "Isn't adaptation a wonderful thing?" he asked out loud and got met with the rosy brown eyes of Sasori. "Oh, yeah. You'd know all about that." He said and watched the blue-skinned Akatsuki made a face back.

The fighting was now officially over as Kakuzu sat back in his chair and continued to eat what little was left. Hidan did the same but mumbling to himself, "I fucking swear… "As he finally sat down. It wasn't long afterwards that Zetsu returned and took his usual seat at the large table. It went silence again until Konan turned her attention to the rooster clock they had bought in a yard sale that was on the wall and her eyes slightly widened. Already, it was early afternoon and she had to start getting ready to go out for the day. _How could it be afternoon already?_ Her thoughts whispered but then stopped when she remembered how everyone ended up playing a never ending game of monopoly and got drink off of soda. It all went into six in the morning until everyone crashed on the floor or squeezed their way onto the sofas. _Oh… that's right. I should really start getting ready to go out. _With that thought, she wordlessly stood from her chair and took her things to the sink. After that, she turned to leave but then stopped when someone questioned her actions. "It's nothing. Just going to my room." She said and hurried out.

"I told you she's planning some shit." Hidan announced once a few seconds have passed since she left the room. No one said anything but nod until Tobi spoke up, his hand raised in the air for some reason. "Tobi doesn't think she's planning anything. She said she was happy so Tobi believes her." He said and put his hand back on the pale tablecloth. A few of the other Akatsuki shrugged as others muttered a few words in return but stopped when the sound of heels echoed into the room. "Is Konan wearing heels?" the question and others were whispered across the table until they were all answered at once.

In the wooden doorway that connected the kitchen to the living room was Konan who stood there as if thinking about something. Her figure was dressed in a black shirt with a pair of jeans that showed off a dark wash with a small black handbag as her feet were covered with boots, which had a slight heel to them. Her hair and everything else was the same as ever though. "Konan?" Kakuzu asked out loud as he stared at the woman with wide eyes, just like everyone else. His words just floated in the air until the sound of heels cut through them again as she crossed the room to get to the refrigerator. "Yeah?" she asked as she pulled open the white door to it and took out a bottle of water. The other Akatsuki said nothing, too busy watching her sip some water and twist the top back on, only to be held in her hand and not returned into the refrigerator. "Going somewhere?" Sasori asked, getting right to the point when his patience on what was happened began to run thin. The female nodded, "Yeah. Spending the day with a few other friends of mine. I'll be back by… I don't know. I'll call, if anything." She said and began to cross the room once again to leave.

Her heels created a beat that her hair swayed to until she stopped to another question. "What's that on your face?" Pein couldn't help but ask. He couldn't take his eyes from her face, which had some delicate color to it that wasn't there before. Her lips had a slightly pinker color to it and her eyes somehow looked different. Konan just stared at the pierced male as if confused, "What are you talking about?" and he reached forward to point to her lips and then to her eyes. "Your face. What is that? Your eyes and lips." He said and watched her put two fingers to her lips and then leaned back her head a little as if finally understanding what he was talking about. "It's just a little makeup." She explained with a shrug but got him confused even more. "What's makeup?" he asked though she didn't answer him. Turning to leave, she waved, "Anyway, see you guys!" With those final words, the pounding of heels on the floor carried her out of the room and into the living room. The more seconds past, the fainter they got until a door opened and then closed, only to have it all sealed with the sounds of a key locking the door closed.

"Was that really Konan? I mean… our fucking Konan?" Hidan asked with his voice loud in disbelief. No one answered his question until Itachi nodded. "That's Konan…. Our Konan." He said and saw the silver haired male shake his head slowly. "Why would she want to hang out with them? We're so much better than her other friends, un!" Deidara whined with his arms crossed, "They're stupid anyway, un. Remember when she invited them over? One of them thought the pudding was from those plastic cups and put into bowls when I actually made them straight from the box, un!" The whining went on and Tobi frowned from under his mask, "So… Konan left us? Did Tobi do something bad?! Tobi's a good boy!" he cried out and ran off to his room. Everyone stared at the doorway that the brunette male had gone through and then slowly looked away. "So… how what the fuck are we going to do?" Hidan asked out loud as he lazily got up to put his things into the sink and then went back to the table, "Damn. I told you she was planning something. I bet this was when we got her to bake us cookie and fucking read those stories to us."

o-o-o

By now, everyone was in the living room and very bored. Even Tobi returned from his bedroom and in a somewhat better mood. The group was confused on what to do and just stared at the television, some reading a book or just looking out a window. "This is crazy. There's nothing to do. Come on, it's just us guys. We can do whatever we want now without Konan holding us back." Pein encouraged with a fist held up. It helped a little as Zetsu suggested, "Oh, like how we wanted to have that water gun fight but Konan wouldn't let us?" and got replied with cheers. "Yeah. Something she would NEVER let us do." The pierced man said back with a thoughtful look to the floor. Just a blink and his eyes widened as he clapped his hands together, "That's it! We should sneak into Konan's room!" His words got quick glances from all the others that shouted, "Are you friggen serious?!" and he just nodded though no one had said a word. "Seriously. She always has her door closed and she never lets anyone even take a peek inside. Aren't you guys at least a little curious?" he tried to persuade and eventually got them on his side.

The only ones to object to it were Tobi and Kisame. "No way. She'd kill us if she found out… besides, they're giving my show." The blue-skinned male spoke as he changed the channel and smiled, "Nina the Dancing Dolphin." The television showed a dolphin that was literally dancing in its tank, jumping around and doing flips. "I love you, Nina!" Kisame cheered and Tobi clapped his hands happily when the dolphin twirled its body in air as it jumped from the water. "Uh…Tobi? Why not?" Pein asked and saw him shake his head. "Kisame is right. Konan would kill everyone if she knew we went into her room without her permission." He said and then looked to Sasori who was shaking his head. "Tobi… she's never going to give us permission so what should it matter?" he explained, "We should make the most out of this day." The orange and black mask of the other bounced up and down as he nodded and turned his attention to Pein who stood up. "Alright. Let's go… and you're coming with us, Kisame, or I won't make those mozzarella sticks you like so much ever again!"

o-o-o

**The first chapter is officially down and I hope you guys liked it. ****Hm****, thanks for reading and hugs to all. **


	2. Journey Into The Unknown

**Oh, my fucking Jebus. I'm finally finished with this chapter. It felt like forever to type. **

**I don't own Naruto****, Lifehouse, Chris Brown**** or the definition of makeup. That was taken from ****when I looked it up.**

**Thanks to Lucy Sumeragui, Sahdowcat and**** S****lavetothekeyboard.**

**Notes: Some fun being poked ****at Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and even to Konan. Also, a hint of PeinxKonan.**

**Response to reviews because these people rock:**

**Lucy Sumeragui- Yeah. They'll be in soo much trouble if Konan finds out. Thanks. Happy you like it. Haha, you're so right but I like the Akatsuki being a bunch of stupid guys when she's not there. They're retardedly funny… does that make sense?**

**Sahdowcat- Thanks for reading and reviewing. Great, sometimes they run short so it gets annoying. **

**Slavetothekeyboard- Doesn't she? I love her hair. (Is jealous) Happy to read that.**

o-o-o

The threat made the shark like Akatsuki member instantly look at him. "You can't be serious." He said and saw the other male cross his arms with a smirk. There was no way out now. Weakly, Kisame looked to his feet and then sighed. He slowly stood up and looked to Pein with a beaten expression, "Fine." Victoriously, the bright haired man's smirk widened as he un-crossed his arms but then held his hands out to each side of him. "Good. It's settled then. We'll go into her room and look around. If anyone touches or moves anything, PUT IT BACK. Once, I moved her chocolate bar from the dining table to the counter by the fridge and, I swear to God, she almost threw me out the window because she thought I ate it." He explained and then shivered at the random memory. When the shivering stopped, Pein cleared his throat and then nodded to finalize his words. "Ok. Let's go." He ordered with a wave of the hand and led everyone out the room and into the hall.

A corner was turned and that's when the talking began. "I wonder what her room is like." Zetsu whispered out loud but Kakuzu just shrugged. He then grinned, "I don't know but I wonder if she has any money." Quickly, his grin died down into a frown when he noticed everyone was glaring at him. "Fine." He sighed with a drop of the shoulders. The journey simply continued after that and then Tobi nervously began to rub his hands together. "Tobi's having second thoug-" he whispered but got cut off by the whispered complaints of a certain Jashinist. "Oh, my fucking, Jashin. Who's fucking bright idea was it to put her room so far anyway!?" he whispered loudly until everyone stopped at once when the eyes of Pein from the front of the group turned to them. "Why the fuck are we walking so slow and whispering?" he asked in a whisper as if just now noticing though so did the others.

"Because it's fun, un?" Deidara asked out loud with a grin but still in a whisper.

Crimson eyes met to the blonde's blue eye as Itachi sighed, "You think everything is fun."

"Ugh, will you let it go?! I was staring at the wall for a bug that Kisame told me was there, un!"

"And you believed him?"

"Uh… it was just a joke to see how long you'd stare at the wall…" Kisame's voice came into the conversation.

Throwing a slight fit, Deidara stomped onto the floor with his fuzzy slipper wearing feet in anger. "Let's just get going." Pein finally said, this time walking at a normal yet slightly fast pace to Konan's bedroom. Everyone followed him and their footsteps created a messy beat that continued for seconds and then came to an abrupt stop. The group of men just stared at the wooden door, some slowly looking down to the metal knob of it. "Remember what I said, guys." Pein reminded and slowly twisted the knob… or tried to until he realized the door was locked. "What the hell? It's locked. We have a knock-before-entering rule but damn, she really mustn't trust us!" he said as he looked to the group of fellow Akatsuki members. "Fuck, yeah she mustn't trust us. I mean… look at what we're doing right now!" Hidan explained with his hands out to everybody. His hand was soon moved aside by Itachi who was making his way to the door. "I'll get this open." His low voice said and then stopped when he was right in front of the door.

A dramatic silence washed over them as he sighed and closed his eyes. "What's he doing?" Tobi curiously asked and no one answered him but only because they also had the same question. Slowly, the long-haired Uchiha opened his eyes, staring into the door. Still in his slow pace, he brought his hands up and when they got to his chest, Tobi screamed, "Itachi's going to burn the door down!" Everyone flinched to his shouting though Itachi stood calm, ignoring the words of the masking male. His hands slowly rose past his chest and went into his hair, "I'm not going to burn down the door." He quietly said. After a moment of searching through his dark hair with his pale hands, he pulled out a bobby pin and held it out, "I was just getting a bobby pin to pick the lock with." He watched as they all looked down to the black pin and then sighed with relief.

"Let's see if I can remember how to do this. When I was little, my mother used to lock away all the cookies and sweets from me so I learned how to pick locks. Heh… that's why I killed her. Taught her to hide those fudge cookies from me." Itachi said out loud with a reminiscing smile. Slightly leaning towards the door, Itachi began to pick at the lock as the others watched. Again, they plunged into silence. "I didn't know you had such a fucking sweet tooth, Itachi." Hidan said with a tone of amazement and the brunette nodded. "Eh, it was my comfort food." He said back coolly, making the others stare with wide eyes. Itachi had just admitted to eating cookies and sweets as comfort food… the Uchiha Itachi. He didn't notice what he had caused the others since he didn't take his eyes from the knob until he tugged out the pin and slid it back in his hair. As he did this, he looked to the group and shrugged, "What? You try being the prodigy of a family with all the pressure on you." He said and looked back to the door knob, "Anyway, I think I unlocked it."

The black haired male reached for the knob but stopped when he got tackled to the floor. His vision went from the wooden door to the white ceiling in a matter of seconds until Itachi lifted his head to find Kisame on his stomach. "Itachi, you almost touched the knob! You could have left fingerprints! Oh, my God! Pein, you too! Your fingerprints!" he panicked until Sasori began to tug at his shirt. "You've been watching to many forensic shows, Kisame… and you're over reacting." He sighed with on more tug of the shirt. The blue-haired male frowned and stood from the dazed Uchiha. After that, Itachi stood up and again made another attempt for the metal door knob. This time, he was successful as carefully opened the door and pushed it open. Before his sight could register anything, the delicate smell of lilac hit his nose as he breathed in. The scent quickly spread as the other members smelled it. "Vanilla? I didn't think Konan was a vanilla person." Zetsu spoke with his voice soft in amazement. Pein just looked to him and frowned, "Yeah but just be fooled. Who knows what's in her room." He said and crept into the bedroom.

No one dared to follow but just waited for his signal to follow. A quick look of the room showed it was an average bedroom. A bed, desk, dresser, closet, bookcase, everything that would be in another other bedroom. "I think it's clear." Pein finally announced and watched as they entered the room with carefully movements. By now, it seemed a bit crowded but then it was nine people in one bedroom so it wasn't surprising. No one said anything but just looked around the room; keeping in mind the conversation they had while in the living room though it was quickly forgotten.

Curiously, Tobi looked around the pale blue walls with a smile under his mask. _Tobi likes the color Konan picked for the walls. _He mentally complimented and randomly started to the bed. It was empty beside a few pillows and the blanket on it was slightly wrinkled as if someone was sitting on it or put something on it. Without a thought, the masked male sat on the bed to gaze at the room some more and gasped quietly when he just noticed how soft the bed was and literally felt himself slightly sink into the mattress. Finally realizing what it was, he calmed down and looked at the desk that was just beside the bed though a small garbage can stood in between the door. It was very neat with a holder for things to write with and a pad of paper was beside it. The next thing he saw made him tilt his head with curiosity as he saw a magazine on the desk. "What's this?" he asked in a whisper as he stood up and walked the very short distance to the desk. His single eye looked down to the magazine and he read the title of it in his thoughts, "_Marie… Claire. Tobi wonders what magazine this is. The lady on the cover looks pretty though." _As innocent as his thoughts, he carefully picked it up and began to flip through the pages of the magazine.

As Tobi did that, Kisame curiously looked at her bookcase. Some shelves were dedicated to stuffed animals, others to books and others to binders. "These are probably photo albums." The blue-haired male said to himself as he tugged it from the shelf and opened it. _Oh, wow. These are pictures from Christmas last year. _He grinned as his small eyes ran over the photos and eventually he turned the page to see a picture of Deidara trying to open a tin container of butter cookies. _Heh. I don't believe someone took a picture of this. It did take him a while to notice there was tape to seal it closed. _Again, he turned the page and instantly closed the book shut when he saw a picture of him and Itachi under mistletoe. The expression on his face in the photo was shock to be caught under the mistletoe while Itachi seemed confused, not noticing what was hanging above them. _Fuck, someone actually got a picture of__ this__. Must kill the person who took it… and the person who put up that damned mistletoe to begin with._

Not even noticing what the shark-like Akatsuki member was doing, Zetsu was petting the leaves of a plant that stood near the window. Upon his features was a sweet smile as he stared down to the plant, "I didn't know Konan was one for plants." He said to himself. Taking his bright eyes from the healthy plant, he looked out of the window and into the sunny outdoors. "She really cares about you… she picked out a nice spot for you." He spoke again with his hand shifting to another leaf. Zetsu said nothing else but just studied the plant some more. "I don't even remember Konan getting you but it's always good to have more plants here." Zetsu continued and then noticed something as he looked from the plant to its close surroundings. Carefully, he grabbed the metal stand to the plant's pot and carried it to the other side of the window. The short journey seemed to have been for nothing since it didn't seem to make a difference though the golden-eyed male once again smiled.

Itachi went through the closet but was careful that nothing fell on top of him. By now, it didn't seem surprising that even the closet was average. Hangers, some carrying articles of clothing while others were bare and not carrying anything. Above the rail that had all the hangers was a shelf of boxes that seemed to be shoe boxes. Wordlessly, he looked traced the boxes with his eyes and then reached up to it. His pale hands didn't come close to the boxes and he sighed, learning he was too short to reach them. A glare up to the boxes and he was trying to get them again but this time childishly leaping up and down, his arms reaching out every time. After doing this for some time now, he slowly grew tired but gave it one final jump. Getting high enough, he reached out and grabbed the closest box he could. Landing onto the floor, Itachi smirked to himself with the box in his hands. Like a child, he leaned forward as he opened the box and frowned when he saw it was empty showing Konan was wearing whatever was once there. "Fuck…"

On the other side of the room from the long-haired male was Hidan who was looking at a figurine that stood on a night table. "Since when she was into angels?" he asked to himself as he reached forward and grabbed the figurine by one of its wings. At first, he just twirled the wing between the tips of his fingertips and watched the powder pale angel also spin. He eventually came to a stop and then just flipped and turned it around in his hands, wanting to inspect every inch of it. _Damn, I hate angels. Such fucking pansies. Jashin will have your head! _He threatening thought to himself with a sadistic smirk as he stared at the delicate neck of the angel. It wasn't until he turned the angel upside down so he was looking under the stand to the fragile figurine. Against the pale background was black marker, which quickly caught his eye. He read the writing in his thoughts and then frowned. _'Kisses and Best Wishes'? Who the fuck wrote this shit? _Slowly, he shook his head as if having pity for whoever wrote that and put it back onto the night table.

Deidara wandered the room, looking a few scattered posters that covered sections of the walls. They seemed to be of celebrities, mainly bands and musicians. He stopped at one poster and just studied it with a confused expression. The poster was of three men that were side by side by side and they seemed to be a band since the bottom of it was decorated with text. _Lifehouse? _He mentally asked when he read the text on the bottom of the poster and then shrugged to himself. _Probably some type of band. _Leaving the poster, he went to another but this one was just of one male who was wearing a red and white hat with a matching jacket and dark jeans. His jacket was open to reveal a plain white shirt though he had a flashy smile to counter it. Like the other one, there was text on the bottom though this time; it had two words instead of one. _Chris Brown, un?_ Deidara asked himself again and looked back to the grinning male. _Feh, probably some pretty boy__, un. _He thought to himself as he flipped his hair to the poster.

A twitching Kakuzu looked around the room in a daze. _Fuck! She probably has a shitload of money but I can't take any! … For what a person doesn't know, won't hurt them… or some shit like that. _He carelessly thought to himself as he looked at the fluffy bed and started to it. _She must be hiding it somewhere a person would never look like… under the bed! _A grin spread on his face as he crouched down and then leaned over to peek under the bed. Of course, it was dark and he couldn't see much but what he did see what was seemed to have been a plastic container. _Bingo! _He grinned even more and pulled it from under the bed. To his surprise, the container was bigger than he thought but the contents were blurred. He opened the top with a shaky hand but came to a dead stop when he saw it was just filled with some clothing and a few shoes. _What the hell is this stuff? _He wondered and began to go through everything and stopped to find no money. Returning everything to the way it was, he closed the container and slid it back under the bed with a depressed frown. _Leave it to me to find her fucking storage container or whatever the fuck that was._

At Konan's dresser were Pein and Sasori who was studying the things that were on top of the wooden piece of furniture. The shorter of the two looked along the photos that were displayed in picture frames. Some were of the Akatsuki though others were of people Sasori didn't know and most likely didn't want to know. The picture that did catch his red-brown eyes turned to be one of the more recent ones. _I remember this._ He said in his thoughts and looked deeper into the picture, careful not to touch it. In it showed, Hidan doing some type of dance with a drunken yet blissful expression. Looking away from the frame, he saw a teddy bear that was leaning against the wall. Curiosity eventually got the better of the redhead as he picked up the teddy bear and brought it to him. _It looks like a gift from someone. _He managed to gather and Pein turned his attention to the curious Sasori though he said nothing, also forgetting what he had said in the living room about not touching anything. "I don't remember anyone giving her this." Sasori said to the pierced man and turned it around so the teddy bear was facing him. As he did this, a white folded tag dangled from its ear and stole the shorter male's attention. "It really is a gift." He said trying to open the mini card as Pein stared at the teddy bear. _It looks familiar. _His thought whispered as the other read the text in the attached tag. "Hey, look at this." Sasori said, his eyes on the tag, "To: Konan, From: Pei-" but stopped when the stuffed animal got ripped from his hold. "Don't read that!" Pein said with a rushed and shaky voice, the teddy bear held protectively against him. "Oh… kay" Sasori said as he watched him return the teddy bear back against the wall.

Not too far from where Pein set the stuff animal was a small black bag. It was a simple black bag that took the shape of a cylinder. "What's that?" he asked out loud as he slowly putting up the thin handle that was on top of the bag. Bringing it to him, it got studied by Sasori only to have in shrug seconds later. The taller of the two looked to the others and held up the bag; "Anyone know what this is?" he asked loudly and got everyone's attention. Of the group, Tobi raised his hand and waved it in the air. "Tobi knows! Tobi sees Konan take it with her to the bathroom. Then, she comes out looking very prettier!" he explained as Pein slowly nodded. _That's like what happened earlier today with the makeup… or whatever the fuck she called it. _He thought to himself and went to the bed so he could set it down there. To room went quiet as he began to zip the bag open and stopped to flip the top over to see it was hanging by a piece of fabric. Looking into it, he frowned with confusion. "What is it?" Kisame asked when the silence became too much for him. Pein said nothing and then looked to him, "I… don't know." He finally spoke and held out the bag so they could look in it. "If Tobi's correct, I think it's her… makeup." He said once everyone took a peek into the bag.

"What the fuck is makeup?" Hidan asked though the question was one that was on everyone's mind.

"Makeup: cosmetics used to color and beautify the face."

The words came from Itachi who held open a dictionary that he had taken from a bookcase. "Color the face? Like crayons? Tobi likes crayons!" Tobi clapped his hands together while Itachi closed and put back the dictionary right here he had found it. "I don't know. None of this stuff looks like crayons." Pein shrugged and eventually dug a hand into the mysterious bag.

o-o-o

**Hm, that joke I typed to Deidara from Kisame is very cruel. Someone did that to me but they said the floor instead of the wall. Twenty God damn minutes of searching the floor for nothing. I'm so gullible it's sad though I do recommend it to people to try on someone and see how it works out. Hugs to all!**


	3. Mascara

**Muhaha****A new chapter for Makeup.**** I thought I wasn't going to be able to update today but I guess I was wrong, hm. But then again, the chapter (not counting this and the bold part on the bottom) is kind of short compared to the others. ****Hm****, I'm again proud of myself. I typed this chapter in one sitting and usually, it takes me two or three.**

**I don't own ****Naruto**

**Big ****thankies**** to Lucy ****Sumeragui****Broken.hearted.tears.of.blood****cyberspyderweb****xXxXxXxCelestial****HeavenxXxXxXx****Sahdowcat** **SuperCuteTomomi**

**Notes: All definitions for pieces of makeup are from w ****w****w**** m – ****w .****c**** o m because I'm too slow to come up with the definitions on my own and too lazy to keep putting this every chapter. Some fun being poked at all the Akatsuki men and a bit more directed to Sasori and Hidan.**

**Lucy ****Sumeragui****- Thanks. I think they make a cute couple so I wanted to throw a random hint into the story. Yeah, hm. Itachi loves his cookies.**

**Broken.hearted.tears.of.blood****- Short, sweet and to the point.**** Happy you liked it. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Cyberspyderweb****- I didn't think about a babysitter for Tobi and yeah, they are horrible influences on him. He slaughtered his family because he flipped out since his mother locked away his cookies. ****Hm****, everyone needs a little comfort food, I guess. Hah. Yeah, Pein does and I give him ****a thumbs**** up. They look nice together, him and Konan.**

**xXxXxXxCelestial****HeavenxXxXxXx****- Alright. ****Another short but to the point review.**** Thanks and enjoy.**

**Sahdowcat****- Funny review but it's true. Aw, would you? That trick's mean.**

o-o-o

As Pein's hand rummaged through the black bag, no one spoke but just watched. The only sounds were of the bag's mysterious contents being shifted around. "I think I found a marker." The pierced man suddenly said as he pulled out a tube like item from the bag. He held it up in the air so everyone could see it. Much to his disappoint, it wasn't a marker, it was… something else. For the first time giving the mysterious cylinder an examination, he slightly lowered it when he became even more confused. The first to take a step to him was Kakuzu whose eyes were narrowed to the cylinder. "I don't think that's a marker." He said and even poked it to find it to be hard, "I feels like a marker. Can you open it?" Pein shrugged and stared down to what he was holding. Slowly, he turned it upside down as if not sure how to even open it. "Uh…" he sighed, once again turning the tube like object. This went on for some time until he grabbed one of the ends and tugged on it as if he was opening a marker. "This… isn't… working!" he said in between attempts to open it. The group of men only got more confused until Tobi stepped forward. Though he had one his trademark mask, one could tell me was staring intently at the object as he slowly leaned forwards it. Quickly, he leaned back so he was standing straight and shrugged, "Try twisting it open. That's how Tobi opens the jar of animal crackers." He innocently suggested. Seeing that there was nothing to lose, Pein twisted one end though it didn't help. He then did the same though twisted it the other way and gasped when the mysterious cylinder opened.

"Oh, shit. Tobi! You're a genius!" the man shouted with excitement as he opened the container even more. Excitement and joy quickly turned to confusion as they noticed the cylinder really was a container with some type of stick that was the top of the container. With slightly shaky hands, Pein lifted the stick from the tube and saw it was a weird looking brush though extreme smaller than usual ones. No one said anything and all eyes were on the odd looking brush until someone dared asked, "What type of reject brush is that?" when they noticed what looked like spikes were coming from all around a odd looking bud. "Is this some type of applicator?" the man bluntly asked as he saw a black substance on the end of the small rod like thing. Curiously, he put it back into the tube and quickly took it out, only to see the bud had even more of the black substance. "Why would Konan have this? It's total crap." Hidan wondered as everyone agreed. Shrugging the pierced man brought it even closer to his eyes as he inspected what he guessed to be some type of applicator to the mysterious object. _It looks like a retarded brush or something. Maybe that's what you do… brush it against something. _He began to guess and ran it against a piece of his bright hair, creating thin black lines against the bright red-orange color.

The leap of faith got him some weird expressions and a few members of the group to panic as he remained oblivious to what he had just done. "Pein! Y- your hair, un!" Deidara panicked as he pointed to the spiky hair of the other male. Pein just stared at the stuttered blonde, "…Looks good." He said as if finishing the sentence. Taking the conceited words, Kisame tossed them aside. "No. It's not that. It's-" he began to explain when he got a hand shoved in front of his face. "Enough." Pein ordered and began to twist the cylinder closed, "First it was Orochimaru cracking jokes on my piercings and now it's you guys with my hair." His voice wasn't raised thought it did have a tone of anger and he didn't even bother to look at the others. Trying to get over what had happened just seconds ago, he returned the piece of makeup into the bag and peeked into it again. "I think there's more of those things." He said out loud, becoming once again curious with the bag and its numerous contents. Like the last, he pulled out another tube like object though this time, there was text running along it.

Again, he examined the small cylinder and read the text, slowly turning the tube as he did. When he was finish, he found that it had answered a few questions and also created some. "The words on it say it's… mas… caaarra." He said, pronouncing the last word as if it was foreign. The word was just as foreign to the others as it was to him as they quietly practicing saying the word. "Anyone know what the hell… mascara… is?" Sasori asked, his rosy brown eyes gazing to the newly named object. Everyone looked to Itachi as if he knew the answer and he simply got the dictionary from before. The Uchiha flipped through the book, stopping to squint at the words for a few moments until he nodded to himself.

"Mascara: A cosmetic especially for making the eyelashes darker and more prominent"

"What the crap? Who the hell cares about their eyelashes?" Hidan rudely asked and took the mascara from Pein's hand as he shrugged to the Jashinist's question. Bringing the brush dangerously close to one of his eyes, he continued, "So… if I do this, my eyelashes will look more noticeable?" As he spoke, he gave his eyelashes a generous brush with the mascara. Putting his hand to his chin for the others to see, he saw them gasp. "It really does make them more noticeable." Itachi admitted as Zetsu leaned forward to inspect the silver-haired male to stare at his eyelashes. "They look like Sasori's." he simply said and all eyes were to the short redhead. Getting a burst of attention, he looked around with a frown, "Oh, no. They look nothing like my eyelashes and besides, mine's are naturally like this." Though it was meant to help him, it only made things worse as a certain blonde quickly got the mascara into his possession. Slowly, he made his way to Sasori with a big grin but for all the wrong reasons. "Hey, Danna, why not put it on, un? If you look like this without it… imagine how you'll look with it!" he gushed and saw the other shake his head multiple times.

Seeing the discomfort, the others decided to have some fun and push the matter further. "Aw, come on, Sasori!" they joked and tried not to laugh at the glares they received after that. He couldn't even say anything back as he was quickly grabbed by Deidara, who clumsily applied the mascara. Some got onto his eyelashes but also onto the skin around his eyes and somehow even on his nose. "Get the fuck off!" Sasori shouted but the other didn't listen and only dodged the skinny arms that the redhead was waving around. Once it was finished, Deidara took a few steps back to admire his work and then laughed along with the others. "Awww! Danna looks pretty, un." He teased and laughed even more when he saw him try to rub off some of the mascara and only ended up smudging it. The blonde's laugh was eventually drowned by the laughter of the other Akatsuki members. To this, Sasori crossed his arms with a frown, "I suggest you guys skip dinner for your own sakes…" he whispered. "Actually… I don't see that much of a difference." Kakuzu pointed out and then grinned, "Don't tell me you're already wearing mascara and not telling us." Again, the group broke into laughter and Sasori just broke into an anger blush. Tobi, being the only one not laughing, looked at Sasori's eyelashes and frowned from under his mask. "Tobi doesn't see a difference either. Are you really wearing mascara, Sasori?" he asked and the small Akatsuki member shouted back, "I told you my eyelashes are naturally like this!"

The shout was ignored by the others though Tobi just jumped. "O-okay." He nodded rapidly, his mask bouncing up and down as he did. While Sasori just sighed, Deidara gave the now closed mascara to Pein with a grin from so much laughing. Taking the piece of makeup into his hand, the pierced male stared down to it. "I think this is what Konan used." He suddenly said as the others looked at him in confusion. "Before she left, her eyes looks different somehow. I think it is what she used." He explained. When he finished explaining, he began to twirl the mascara between his fingers, remembering how Konan looked like a before and after. "What else is in the bag?" Itachi quietly asked, now getting even more curious on what the bag had to offer the snooping men. Pein just shrugged and dropped in the stick of mascara and plunged his hand back into the bag as if he was in the middle of a lottery. His eyebrows suddenly bent when he felt another thin cylinder though this was felt like a pencil of some sort. "What the fuck?" he whispered as he grabbed the pencil like object and pulled it out of the bag,

Staring down to it, Pein quickly studied what he had just pulled from the bag. It in fact did look like a pencil though it wasn't as big as one he used many times to write with, it had a sharp point that looked like the color was a dark blue and the thing that seemed to confuse him the most… the pencil actually had a plastic top to it.

o-o-o

**Yeah. I decided to start off with something simple… mascara. Does anyone know what the next item will be? The last paragraph is like a description/hint, hm. Hah. I feel bad writing the part about Sasori but then I love it. Who doesn't love to torture their favorite Akatsuki members? Honestly, I like all of them and that's somewhat why I write stories like these. ****Hm****, that also goes for Hidan and him putting mascara on only one side and for Pein getting mascara in his hair. By the end of the story, they're all ****gonna**** look like idiots. Hugs to everyone!**


	4. Eyeliner

**Hm****, finally I'm able to update. ****Stupid school broke my chain of updating but I'm back. I hope next weekend will be better… especially since Friday is my birthday and I plan to celebrate it Friday and Saturday. Anyway, ****hm****, let's keep it rolling with the ****fanfiction.**

**By now… we all know I don't own ****Naruto**** so let's not rub it in.**

**Thanks to Sandsibscrazy319, Sanctus ****Espiritus****Sahdowcat****, Lucy ****Sumergui****, Jeimii-chan1989, ****xXxXxXxCelestial****HeavenxXxXxXx**** and ****Broken.hearted.tears.of.blood**

**Sandsibscrazy319- That's a good one.**** I'll keep it in mind. ****Haha**** Yeah, hm. They're all pretty clueless about it all.**

**Sanctus ****Espiritus****- Yeah.**** You're right. Thanks so much and enjoy. **

**Sahdowcat****- Yup, it is. It's alright. ****Sasori's**** recovering… with a nice coat of on! Sorry, couldn't put but add that part. **

**Lucy ****Sumergui****- She really should. They're starting to remind me of kids who go through their mom's makeup. ****Yay****More 'poor ****Sasori's****… he's so loved.**

**xXxXxXxCelestial****HeavenxXxXxXx****- Another person got it correct. I would never have guessed correctly. **

**Broken.hearted.tears.of.blood****-**** Happy to read. ****Hope you like this one.**

o-o-o

There seemed like nothing could help them as they stared blankly at the capped pencil. _Why the hell does Konan have a pencil with a top on it? I didn't even know these things existed. _Pein thought to himself with a confused frown. "Is that even makeup? It just looks like a pencil." Sasori noted and saw the others shrug. One of them was Kisame, who pointed out, "It has to be… I mean, Konan put it in there. The dictionary says makeup is for the face-" Kakuzu gasped at the blue skinned male. "What?! Are you saying people draw on their faces with it? Do you know how fucking stupid someone would look if they did that? Not to mention all the money that Konan probably wastes on this bullshit!" he shouted. Quickly, he got interrupted by a pale hand to his face. "Quiet, Kakuzu." Itachi ordered and then took back his hand to rub one of his temples. The other frowned and crossed his arms while looking away from the long haired Uchiha. Now that the room was silent again, Pein went back to studying the pencil. "So… if you do put this on your face… where then?" he said but then grew frustrated the more he thought about it when he gained the thought of a person drawing stars on their cheeks with it though it didn't help.

Surprisingly, Tobi was silent as he stared at the pencil that Pein was holding. _Where has Tobi seen something like that before…? _He wondered as he tapped a finger to the chin area of his mask. Slowly, he turned to the Marie Claire magazine and quickly dropped his hand from his mask. He then went to the magazine and began to flip through the pages as he scanned each page up and down. As he did this, the others came up with a few bizarre ideas on what the pencil like item could be used for. "Maybe you… use it on your eyebrows?" Zetsu slowly guessed and shrugged when he got blank stared in response. "What? If the mascara makes your eyelashes more noticeable, maybe that'll do the same for your eyebrows?" he explained and saw the pierced male pull his eyes from him to the mysterious item. "I wouldn't go with that but after everything we've been through in this room… I don't know anything anymore." Pein sighed and tugged off the plastic top from the pencil. After doing that, he looking at the group and held it out, "So… who's going to take it for the team?" Again, there were more blank stares as the bright haired male sighed. "No one knows what the fuck this is so someone has to find out… and I'm sure as hell aren't doing it." He explained and watched as a few backed away.

Seeing that Itachi had fallen into his own little world but most likely because of his headache, Pein quickly took advantage of this. "Itachi." He called out and just saw the other slowly open his eyes with a frown to look at him. "Come 'ere" he said with a waving hand for the Uchiha to come closer to him. Eventually, he made his way to Pein but then stopped when the pierced man began to walk towards him. In his hand was the pencil, which he twirled in his fingers though it made Itachi frown. "What is that?" he asked with a squint of the eyes. Pein said nothing but continued the short walk in front of Itachi and even then, the other was unsure of what he was holding. "Itachi… you're going to take this for the team… okay?" He said to Itachi like a father would tell his son and quickly glided the pencil over one of his dark eyebrows. "W-What the fuck, Pein?!" Itachi screamed with his hands pushed out to protect himself from whatever was happening. The pencil continued to rake across his eyebrow as the other continued to repeat, "You're going to take this for the team." As if the confusion wasn't enough, another shout erupted in the room but it wasn't from Pein. "Wait!" the shout cried out and that's exactly what everyone did to unveil a very awkward scene. Everyone was frozen in their spots as Itachi was sitting on the floor in a headlock by Pein who was kneeling beside him as the pencil was in mid-stroke on the other's eyebrow.

"Let go of Itachi." The same voice continued to cry out. Slowly, everyone looked at a frantic Tobi as he was shivering with a Marie Claire clutched in his hand. The masked man then opened the magazine when he noticed all attention was on him and held it out for all to see. "Tobi knows what it is! It's eyeliner. It says so in this magazine" he explained, his tone glowing with pride. Pein stared at the magazine page as he let go of the dazed Itachi and made his way to the magazine. While he did that, Itachi slowly took up, his dark eyebrow now showing off just a hint of dark blue. "Again… you're a fucking genius, Tobi!" the pierced man now praised when he found an article in it to be just what they needed. Taking it from Tobi, he began to read the article and slowly took over to a pissed off Itachi. "Oh, shit. This is actually…" he explained and paused to lift the pencil as he gulped, "… Supposed to be put on your eyelids… like around your eyes." Quickly, Itachi head snapped to his direction as he glared, "You put something that goes on your eyelids on my eyebrows?!" he asked loudly as the other tried to smile and make the situation turn neutral. He eventually dropped the matter with a huff and looked at the article in the magazine to see more about what exactly got put onto his eyebrow.

The article in the magazine was even complete with diagrams on showing some tips someone can use when applying with eyeliner. "Why do they have pictures on how to put this stuff on?" Zetsu wondered out loud as he looked at one of the pictures, which showed a woman putting eyeliner just about her top eyelid. No one knew but looked at all the other pictures on the page. Hidan sighed and looked away from the page with a confused look. "I still don't get what the hell the point is with this fucking eyeliner. It's just a retarded pencil you draw on yourself with." He whined as he then wandered to their helpful dictionary and looked up the term.

"Eyeliner: Makeup used to emphasize the contour of the eyes"

The silver haired man read out loud from the book and closed it. "By Jashin, what the fuck is it with women and their eyes?! First it was the mascara and now this?" he continued to whine but this time even louder. Deidara just shrugged, "I don't know. Probably to get attention, un. We give Konan lots of attention though… with or without that crap, un. It's like… we DID get her to clean out that walk-in closet last spring so if that's not attention then I don't know what is." He said and saw Sasori shake his head. "I don't think that's the type of attention anyone would want. Maybe she puts it on for the kind of attention to get a boyfriend or something." He guessed as he also shrugged.

"Yeah, well this is stupid." Pein quickly cut into the conversation as he got the clear top back onto the eyeliner. Making sure it was closed; he dropped it into the bag and quietly sighed. "I never knew all the things Konan has in that bag… forget about this makeup business." Zetsu softly said as he looked into the dark bag but only saw things he never seen before in his life. Shifting his golden eyes from the inside of the bag to the rest of the group, he frowned, "Do you think she'll notice that we've been through her bag?" he asked. A few shrugged and others shook their head. "I hope not. She uses the bag how much herself anyway. She'll never know the difference." Hidan assured as Kisame curiously dipped his sight into the black bag. "Hey, I see something kind of shiny!" the tall man gasped with a wide grin and quickly dropped a hand into the bag to search for what he had seen just seconds ago.

o-o-o

**Now I got Itachi into the mess with the eyeliner on his eyebrow. ****Hm****, I really shouldn't be making fun of his sight since mine's isn't worth shit. I'm not sure if anyone can guess what the next one will be but you can try anyway if you want. Hugs to all.**


	5. Liquid Foundation

**Wow, this really sucks. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. The month is turning to be a roller coaster. I need to get some blood work done since I might have anemia or some type of thyroid issue. I don't want to though… it hurts and they take a lot. It's like… what the hell?! I need that! Anyway, I don't own Naruto but I do own these weird fanfiction ideas. Thanks to Lucy Sumeragui, Sahdowcat and AkatsukisNumber1Fangirl. **

**Lucy Sumeragui- Haha, hm. They really are and you're right. Konan's not there so they're on their own.**

**Sahdowcat- Oh, my goodness. It's not lipstick but I already know that I'm going to have fun with that. I'm not sure if a bottle of liquid foundation is shiny… but the ones I see kind of are.**

**AkatsukisNumber1Fangirl- Yay. Hm, that says it all. Thanks for the review.**

o-o-o

Hearing the blue-skinned man's joyous cry, all eyes were on him as his hand was still in the bag as if searching for what he claimed to be shiny. His motions stopped and a smile formed as he slowly released his hand from the black bag, in it was a small bottle. "I found it." He cried out again as he held the bottle in the air like it was a trophy. The bottle was in fact shiny in the light though everything else seemed like a mystery. The small bottle contained a liquid that resembled Konan's complexion though all they had to go on was a label stuck to the front of the bottle. All of this wasn't caught by Kisame since he was too proud of his discovery to actually care. "Oh, great. Another fucking thing Konan wastes money on." Kakuzu whined as he looked away from the bottle, his arms already crossed. He was the only one to reject the mysterious bottle as the other gathered for a closer look. Finally taking the strange liquid into account, Kisame tilted his head as he stared into it. "You know… this looks really nasty. You'd put this on their face?" he asked as he gave the bottle a gently shake. The odd liquid just shook and bumped along the walls of the bottle, eventually setting still when he stopped shaking it.

"How is this makeup?" Sasori asked out loud when the other finished shaking the bottle, "It looks like some gross shit." Kisame just shrugged and gave the bottle to the confused redhead. Taking the bottle into his hands, he slowly opened the top and peeked into it. Again, the bottle was given a swirl as reddish brown eyes watched as the contents swirled like some type of whirlpool and came to a slow end. He slowly brought it to his nose and scrunched his eyebrows in response. "It smells weird." He finally concluded and handed the bottle to Hidan. Now that it was the Jashinist's turn to look at it, he didn't do much but stared at it. "This has to be the most fucking retard shit I've seen in my live." The man simply sighed and gave the bottle to the next person. After him, Pein took up the bottle and looked at it again like Kisame and Sasori had done. His eyes looked down to the innocent bottle and finally asked "What the hell is the point of this?" Clumsily, he opened the bottle again and gave it a confused swirling shake. The moment of carelessness came as the bottle dropped from the hands of the bright haired man and hit the floor of the bedroom. Instantly, a noise sounded from it as the bottle tipped over, slipping the liquid onto the floor. "Oh, my fucking God! It's getting on the floor!" Pein yelled when everything sunk into him.

Seeing what had happened, Tobi ran from the room after saying something about teddy bear printed napkins. He soon returned with a handful of teddy bear printed napkins as everyone hastily mopped up the odd liquid from the floor. "Man. Leave it to Pein to drop acid on Konan's bedroom floor." Itachi quietly whined as he picked up the soaked napkin with a disgusted expression. Hearing the words, Pein shot back, "Quiet over there and this isn't even acid! It's… huh, what the hell is this?" he then wondered as he finally noticed the label on the bottle. Taking it up, it got studied for another time and Pein began to laugh. "This shit's liquid foundation." He laughed out, "But this looks nothing like something you can build with!" Of course, it wasn't the foundation the pierced male was thinking about but maybe it was a start. Thoughts got cut short when he heard a shout of panic from someone. Jumping to the noise, he turned and saw Zetsu waving a hand around like it was on fire. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" the golden-eyed man continued to shout until Pein finally understood what he was going on and on about, which had him saying the same thing.

"Oh, my God!" the bright haired man gasped when he saw Zetsu's snow-white hand was now a different color, more specifically the color of the liquid and anyone could just put two and two together. As much as the now distraught Zetsu tried to whip his hand, it did little help and he was left in even more panic. "What am I going to do?!" he asked out loud until someone just couldn't hold in a thought any longer. Staring was Deidara, who finally spoke up, "You know, Zetsu… you look… normal, un." His words made him turn quickly to the staring Akatsuki and sniffled. "Really?!" he asked with a squeaky voice with a grin and tremble of the hands, "You'd never believe all the crap that I had to put up with when I was growing up. Do you really think so though?" More emotions slammed him as he got happy over what he had been told as the foundation was now cleaned from the floor. "So, it doesn't hurt?" Tobi asked with a low voice of curiosity as the other shook his head no. "It doesn't… I don't really feel it at all. Maybe this is what Konan keeps it for. To put some top of stuff." He explained and then wondered out loud. In return, he got a few nods. "That makes sense. It's makeup so she puts it on her face for some reason." Sasori tried to explain to himself but then found himself lost.

A snort from Kakuzu came after the short redhead spoke. "It makes sense to me that this is junk and a fucking waste of money." He complained as Sasori just sighed. "If Konan bought it, then she has to know what it does. You know how women are. They… know stuff that we don't." Kisame defended but then whispered the last part. Even though it was whispered, a few still heard and nodded. "Oh, hell yeah. Like the fucking time she knew how to empty out the vaccine container thing!" Hidan jumped in with the memory. As they talked about the memory, Tobi was left to toy with the bottle of liquid foundation. "Tobi likes this funny water." He giggled to himself as he rubbed a drop of it onto his hands. Seeing part of his hands being its original color and the other part being of the foundation, it made him grin from under his mask. He was eventually seen by Itachi who frowned to the giggling male. "Tobi, what are you doing?" he asked with a hint of annoyance as the other slowly looked towards him. As if the action would speak for him, the spiky-haired man held out his hand to show Itachi. "Uh…huh…" he whispered with a raised black-blue eyebrow.

Everyone in the room stopped dead in their movements when the sound of someone knocking on the door pushed through the air. "Oh, fuck! Konan's back already?!" Pein jumped but then stopped when Sasori shook his head. "No, she wouldn't have knocked. Man… how paranoid are you?" he explained but then ended his words with a smirk. It was ignored by the other until he got someone to see who was at the door. The unlucky person was Kakuzu, who didn't want to go but eventually did. His footsteps carried him from the bedroom and towards the front door. A faint sound of the door opening was heard but then silence. A conversation soon started though only the masked man's voice was heard by the others.

"The hell do you want? … Oh, that's what you people want? For others to adopt animals? … Who the fuck cares about a cat?! If I wanted to see a cat, I'd turn on my TV! … Actually, yeah, I'll take your advice and adopt a pet. … Sure, then sell it to someone for profit! … Again, who the fuck cares?!"

The noise then jumped from the conversation to one of a door slamming as Kakuzu returned with a huff. "Those fuckers wanted me to go and buy a pet. Who the hell does that?!" he asked, his hands in the air as if it was a life mystery. The question was ignored since it was just an everyday thing from him. "Tobi, the hell are you doing?" Pein asked when he shook his head and then saw him fiddling with the makeup they had found not too long ago. Tobi jumped to the question and showed his hand to him like he did to Itachi with a giggle. "Stop wasting it." The bright haired man scolded as he took the bottle from Tobi and put the top back onto it. Watching, he frowned and looked down to his messy hands. "Tobi wants to see what else is in the bag! Makeup is fun!" the male cheered and clapped his foundation covered hands together. Quickly, it turned that he was the only one in the room making noise as the others stared at him. "Never… say that… again, un." Deidara suddenly said in a low voice with a pitiful shake of the head.

o-o-o

**Tobi's starting to like the makeup… or just the liquid foundation. I don't know what will be next but I'll come up with something. Also, we get to hear from Konan for a bit.**


	6. Blush

**Haha, hm. I'm so messed up. My nose is running and my throat's fucked up… but I had fun celebrating. ****Maybe I can skip a day of school if I can play my cards right. ****As usual, I don't own Naruto and never will. Thanks to Lucy Sumeragui, HYBZ, Dogluva and ImmixRikudou. **

**Lucy Sumeragui- Yeah. He's starting to have fun with it. You have to love them, those paranoid idiots. Thanks.**

**Dogluva- Yay-ness and thankies so much. I'm happy you mentioned that. I try to update as much as I can without killing myself. Hm, I'm not sure what will happen when she gets home. Haven't thought that hard ahead but I do know Hell will break loose.**

**ImmixRikudou- ****'Wow, nice pen name!' was the first thing I thought when I read your review but anyway. ****Hm, I guess that means you like the story. Enjoy the chapter. **

o-o-o

Poor Tobi sat on the floor with his hands still messy while Pein made sure the bottle of liquid foundation was closed. "Yeah so… I'm going to put this away because Tobi's having a little too much fun with it." He said out loud as he put it back into the bag. Once it was out of view, the masked male seemed to slump with sadness and then stand up from the floor. "Why can't Tobi like makeup?" he asked the group with a sad tremble to his words. The group didn't answer but then Kisame finally did. "Tobi… makeup's for girls." He explained while a blue hand was on Tobi's shoulder. The gently spoken words made him brighten up as he gasped, "You mean Rosa can wear it then?" One could just imagine the sounds of crickets after that was said until Tobi continued, "Rosa… she's my favorite dolls." By now, his messy hands were clasped together while Kisame slowly began to reply. "Um… no. Makeup is for girls… REAL girls." He said and saw him slightly drop back into a slump.

"It's okay, Kisame." Pein waved a hand, "He'll get over it." After that, he turned his attention into the bag and smiled. "You know… this is kind of interesting. Looking through this stuff Konan never lets us see. You think other women use this stuff?" he asked while he began to go through the bag, half his attention on the conversation and the other half on the contents of the bag. "I don't know. Maybe. Once, I saw this lady that looked like she had wayy to much of that… eyeliner on." Zetsu shrugged but stopped when he saw Pein gasp with his eyes in the bag. "She has a black disk thing in here!" he excited said and took it out of the bag in a hurry. Bringing it into the light, it did look like a black disk just a little smaller and thicker. Purple-ish eyes looked at the black disk as the owner frowned. "Is that a fucking rock?" Hidan asked bluntly with a point of a finger. Pein just shrugged and moved his hand up and down as if weighing the object. "I don't think so. It feels light and like it's actually plastic." He explained and began to turn it around in his hands. "How the fuck do you open this thing?" the bright haired male asked once he grew frustrating of the black object.

Again, Tobi suggested somehow twisting it open like what was done with the mascara. Pein gave it a try but was unsuccessful and only got angrier. Before he could bring any harm to it, he handed it off to Itachi. Taking the dark disk into his pale hands, Itachi stared down at it and held it up so he could look at the bottom of it. "How do you open this?" he asked when he saw the entire object was black. Suddenly, he froze and let it drop onto the floor as he simply watched. "… Damn, it didn't open." He sighed as he picked it up off of the floor. Hidan laughed and explained, "Of course not, you dumb fuck. You'll break it like that. How does Konan open it?" The Uchiha just shrugged, ignoring the insult since it was a normal thing coming from the silver haired male. "I don't know. I don't see her when she uses this… whatever this is." He quietly said, his eyes back onto the black disk. "I don't even see a button on this." Itachi told himself in a whisper but then widened his squinted red eyes when he saw someone snatch it from him.

The new holder of the mysterious object was now Kakuzu. "Do you need a key for this? This shit is so hard to open!" he asked the moment he looked down to the object, "Is this even makeup?!" He then ran a hand around it and felt the smooth plastic shell until he came across what felt like a bump. The feeling created a bend to his eyebrows as he looked closer and saw that on the side of it was a bump and eventually felt something like as if there was a line running along its side. _It's like…__its__ two put in one… like it's folded in half or something. _His thoughts whispered and then looked up as did the others when sounds entered the room from another room.

"Crap, whose calling?" Zetsu asked out loud once he registered the noise being the phone ringing from the living room. A few people shrugged until Deidara brought up an idea, "We should let the answering machine pick it up. It could be that bitch looking for that guy named Richard, un." It had been a few months ago that a woman had called, looking for a man named Richard. She got told that she had the wrong number but ignored it and continued to randomly call them. His idea was quickly agreed but they couldn't help but be nosey and gather near the door to listen anyway. The phone's ringing went on a few more times and then stopped. It was just seconds of silence until the recorded greeting began to play and travelled into the room the men were in.

"Just leave a fucking message or I'll track you down and sacrifice your ass to Jashin!"

The greeting yelled as Pein couldn't but squeeze his eyes shut with a frown. "I'm so going to skip your next turn for the answering machine greeting, Hidan." He sighed and didn't have to look to know the other had an angered expression. "What? Why? That's a damn good greeting message!" Hidan asked in a loud voice of anger and even disbelief. Pein didn't even answer but rather he couldn't until the conversation was broken by a woman's voice. Her words spoke from the answering machine, leaving her message until one noticed that the voice belonged to Konan.

"Hello? Guys?"

The voice called out and was muffled by someone in the room talking. "That's Konan." Pein brought up and quickly ran to the living room as the group followed to see what Konan was calling for. Entering the room, the pierced male reached forward to the phone and brought it back to him, pushing the 'talk' button as he did this. "Hello?" he said into the phone and got a reply from Konan. "Hi, Pein. I'm still hanging out. I'm not sure when I'll be back though. Um… how are things going over there? I've heard a few fire trucks so I-" her voice reached his ear until he cut her off. "N-No, that's not us. We're just… hanging around and doing… guy stuff." He explained slowly, making sentences up as he went along especially since he couldn't tell her they really have been doing. She didn't reply but then there was talking in the background on her side of the phone conversation so Pein just waited. "Yeah, sorry about that. So everything is alright? That's good. I just wanted to make sure." She said as the other slowly nodded.

As they talked, the group tried to listen to what they could of the conversation and still inspected the black object. "I still don't know how to open this God damned thing." Kakuzu whispered with frustration as he tried to open it somehow. All of this was seen by Pein though he continued to talk on the phone to Konan. Shifting his eyes from the struggling male, he nodded to what he had been told by the blue-haired woman. "Yeah, that's like-" he began but stopped when he heard a crash and an, "OhmyfuckingLordwhatthehelldidIjustdo?!" from Kakuzu. Looking to the floor, he saw the black disk-like object but it seemed to be broken somehow. "Oh, my God!" he gasped at the sight and got tackled by a sea of questions from Konan. "Nothing… I-I'm just watching this show with the others. It's like… you should have seen what just happened. Uh, anyway… I'm going to let you go so you can be with your other friends. Bye." Pein quickly said and hung up the phone. Just as quickly, he got closer to the fallen object with his hands turned into fists. "What the fuck did you do?! Konan is going to kill us!" he yelled with a shake of his fists.

"I-I didn't mean to break the shit!" Kakuzu defended as he picked up the fallen object. Looking at it in his hands, he hummed in confusion when he saw it wasn't really broken. It actually looked like it was two halves held together by a hinge on the other side of it. Slowly opening it even more, he saw one half had a mirror while the other had an odd red-pink circle with an odd brush like object just below that. "What the fuck is this?" he asked out loud as he turned it around so the others could see it. It was carefully taken out of his hand by Kisame who gently picked up the brush and looked at it. Its dark bristles were lightly coated with a red-pink color that was similar to the circle that was above it. Bringing it to his blue nose, Kisame sniffed the tip of the brush and found it to carry a very faint scent. "What is this?" he asked as he took the brush from his nose and gently ran it against the red-pink circle. Even more of the black bristles of the brush turned color until he lifted it off the colored solid and then looked at it again. Though he had asked a question, no one said anything as if they were busy watching what he was doing. His small eyes looked down to the brush and without thought he slid the tip of it across the back of his hand. It left a small trail as it moved from his wrist down to his knuckles that took the color of an odd red- purple though it was just the red-pink combining with his blue skin.

The change of color made him look at it deeper and then to the others. "Look! It's some skin color changing thing." Kisame announced as he tried to bush a bit more of the color onto his hand. He glided the brush over the same area and the patch of color that was already there grew. "This is weird. Why would Konan have this?" he asked, putting the brush back where it was supposed to be in the weird item. With a giggle, Tobi took it from the larger male's hands and looked down to it. Doing the same, he brushes it against part of his mask and then giggled some more. "This is fun." He said through his laughter as Pein stared. "So… it's not broken?" he asked with confused while Tobi stroked the brush across his mask again. "God, not again." Sasori whispered to himself with a sigh as he saw Tobi trying to make some type of swirl on his mask with the brush. It was quite a challenge but the redhead eventually took the brush and black cosmetic object from the other. He had wanted to close it but he wasn't even sure on how to do it. Looking to Kakuzu, he lifted the item so bring it to his attention, "How do you close this?" Kakuzu stepped to the short male and pointed to it. "I think you push the two halves together." He shrugged, "I pushed that bump and it opened so you probably used do that to close it."

Sasori did as he was told but then quickly dropped it with a gasp of pain. "Dammit." He whispered as he wrapped a small hand around his thumb. "The thing bit me." he whispered, still in pain and a little shock but looked at Zetsu who couldn't help but laugh. "Things can't bite, Sasori. Maybe you closed it on your thumb." He explained and took it from the smooth floor. The green-haired male was about to leave to return it to its bag until he asked, "I'm going to return this. Anyone else want to have a look at it?" Instantly, a hyper hand began to wave around followed by a, "Oh! Oh! Oooooh, un!" Just by that, everyone knew who it was. "I want to see the mutated Frisbee, un!" Deidara continued but then saw Zetsu sigh. "It's not a 'mutated Frisbee'." He explained. The other carelessly shrugged and held out his hands, "Like I care. Gimme, un, I want to see if it'll at least fly like a Frisbee." The golden-eyed male was left in silence until he slowly began to speak. "See if it'll at least like a Frisbee…" he said to himself with confusion but then his eyes widened, "Oh, Hell, yeah, you're so not getting this." Patting the top of the compact with a dark hand, Zetsu turned from the whining blonde and left to the empty bedroom to return it.

"Man!" Deidara whined once Zetsu was out of his sight. His arms went from being in the air to being folded across his chest. "I wanted to see it, un." He then whispered but then gasped when someone slapped his back. "Get over it." Kakuzu, who had slapped his back, said as he mockingly laughed. Pein couldn't help but nod. "He's right." He agreed, "We all know you would have broken a window with it anyway." Even more mocking laughter erupted but then stopped when Zetsu called out to them from Konan's bedroom.

"Hey, come look at this! Konan's been sneaking munchies!"

o-o-o

**Does anyone know what Zetsu found? Of course it's not food though but they can dream for a bit, hm. Can anyone donate some make-up items that I can use for this story? I'm starting to run out of make-up things that I can use for the story. I'll be super grateful. Hugs to all.**


	7. Lipstick

**Sorry for the late update. It was surprisingly hard getting this out of my head. Anyway, let's get on with the story. I'm sure you guys are tired of waiting anyway.**

**I don't own Naruto and thanks to Lucy Sumeragui, ImmixRikudou and ****xXxXxXxCelestial HeavenxXxXxXx**

**Lucy Sumeragui- Ahhh, get out of my head!! Anyways, you'll find out. (grins)**

**ImmixRikudou- Yay. Always a good thing to read. Time to see Zetsu's moment of glory. Enjoy the chapter.**

**xXxXxXxCelestial HeavenxXxXxXx- Oh, that's a good one. Thanks so much!**

o-o-o

The last word of the announcement made their ears perk up. "Munchies?" Kisame repeated with a wide grin and immediately began going back to Konan's room. Of course, he was followed by the others that spoke amongst themselves on what Zetsu could have found. "I can't believe to be hiding this from us." Zetsu said to himself as the group squeezed back into the bedroom to see the latest discovery.

To their shock and disappointment, they got showed a black tube by an excited Zetsu. No one dared to speak until the tube began to be rocked to each side by him. "What the fuck is that?" Hidan asked with an annoyed squint of his eyes. "It's candy!" Zetsu simply replied and turned the tube so the underside of it was facing the Jashinist. On the underside of the black tube was a sticker that held small text but was still legible. Hidan leaned forward to see what was on the sticker until Zetsu continued to talk, "See? It's Strawberry Bliss!" The happy words were then accompanied with a just as happy smile while the silver-haired male slowly backed away from him. "Tobi wants to try the candy!" Tobi excitedly shouted as he joined Zetsu's side to see the thick tube in his hands. "I don't think that's candy…" Itachi whispered with a frown, "Wouldn't it say if it is like real candy does?" All he got reply was a careless shrug while the golden-eyed Akatsuki tried to open the tube. "Will you listen to me? Don't you remember what last time you ate something a tube?" the Uchiha asked with his hands going from the air to being crossed against his chest. The loud words made the other stop as if thinking about what he had been told. "Oh, fuck, yeah! Like that time I had that orange candy from that tube Kakuzu bought. That thing got me sooo sick!" Zetsu gasped at the memory and paused to see Kakuzu quickly slap his forehead. "Idiot, that was toothpaste!" the scarred man shouted to him. Itachi couldn't help but not and then add in a few words of his own, "It was… though it was very cheap toothpaste and wasn't even that good…"

Kakuzu growled angrily but then looked away from the still frowning Itachi. "Even if it is candy, you can't eat it." Pein warned, "Konan will see and get us into huge trouble." This did little good as the tube was slowly opened and Zetsu quickly frowned. "It's empty?" he asked himself as he peeked into the dark tube. He saw nothing but a hint of dark red, which brightened him up quickly. "There's candy still in it!" he loudly announced to the group but quieted down when he found that he didn't get it from the tube. Carefully, he turned it upside down but nothing happened. "It won't come out." He whined and gave it to Itachi. As if mentally interrogated the black tube, he stared down to it. "There's no button?" he whispered as he rotated the tube in his hands and eventually answered his own question.

After minutes of searching, the tube got handed off to the next person, who was Kakuzu. "Why don't we just sell this?" he angrily wondered as he ended up having the same luck as Itachi. Again, it got past to the next person. The black tube stuck out against the blue skin of Kisame as he stared down to it. A run through his hair and a quick nod sent the tall male smiling. "I saw something like this before!" he shared, "It was in one of my shows. This lady had something like this but the one she had was like an ivory color… anyway, she did something and it came out!" The others couldn't help but grin and nod, taking a step to seeing what it really was. Curiosity was quickly taking over them and they didn't even notice.

"Do you remember how she opened it?" one of them asked as Kisame nodded as he grabbed the bottom of the opened tube. "She turned it like this." He said and twisted it on cue but nothing happened. A confused hum was heard from him as he tried again but nothing. "Gah, Alice, you lied to me." Kisame whispered as he mentally cursed out the actress for un-intentionally giving him wrong information when it came to the odd topic of makeup. Coming to a stop, he blinked and tried twisted the bottom of it in another direction and squealed with joy when something rose from the tube. The more he twisted, the more a thick piece of a red substance came from it. It wasn't very long and was a little less thick than the tube it was in and it didn't seem to be candy… or food in general.

"It looks like a crayon!" the giggled words came from Tobi as he had his hands in excited fists. Taking a paper from the pad on the desk, he held out a shaking hand for the tube. "Uh…?" Kisame lifted an eyebrow to the hyper male as he slowly handed over the object. A cry of joy later, Tobi dashed the tip of the lipstick onto the piece of paper. Like he said, it was like a crayon since it left a shaky line of strawberry red… until it broke. The piece of it fell onto the paper and then to the floor. On it, it stood as still as the Akatsuki, who starred with wide eyes. "Did… did that just happen?" Pein asked with his voice just shouting out denial. Tobi looked down to the piece of lipstick that lay near his foot without saying a word. Slowly, he picked it up and then turned his attention to the others. His mask collided with the eyes of the others and quietly gasped to the sound of footsteps in the quiet room. He was soon joined by Kakuzu, who looked down to the broke piece of makeup. "Konan's going to fucking kick your ass, Tobi." He simply said and then picked it up. The red cylinder was rolled between his fingers as he squinted to it. "Maybe we can put it back together?" he shrugged and lazily handed it back to Tobi.

The idea seemed like a good one but the Akatsuki didn't know it would be easier said than done. "I'll get some glue." Sasori offered and left to his room to get some. As he left, Pein nodded to himself and looked at the broken piece of lipstick. "Okay. Glue will work." He said to himself and took the piece to his nose, "Mm… it doesn't even smell like strawberries. I wonder if it tastes like strawberries." He couldn't even put his thoughts into action when someone shouted to him. "Fuck are you doing, man?!" the shout came from Hidan, "Jashin knows what that crap'll do to you!" The harshly said words eventually settled into Pein's mind as he nodded and gave back the lipstick. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." He whispered and got a pat on the back by Hidan. A few more pats later, Sasori re-entered the room with two pieces of glue, one was a bottle and the other was a glue stick.

"Alright, let's start." The short redhead spoke as he first opened the glue stick and then the two pieces of lipstick. Sitting on the bed, his small figurine slowly sank into the mattress and then put the lipsticks onto his baggy house pants. A dap of the glue was put into one end of the broken lipstick and then connected it to the bigger piece of it. He held it together so the glue could set and looked to the others. "Is this going to work?" Kisame worriedly asked with his small eyes on the lipstick, "I mean… Konan will torture us if she finds out what we did." There was a moment of silence as they shivered, Hidan being the only one being unaffected by it. The blue skinned male took notice and remembered his silver haired friend was a masochist and couldn't help but add in some last minute words. "… And she'll shred Hidan's bible" he added and jumped by the horrified screams by Hidan.

The loud scream made Sasori jolt from his position as let go of the lipstick. It fell onto his lap, his breath held to see if it would break apart again. He finally sighed when he saw that it didn't break and that the glue was holding the two pieces in place perfectly. "Is it finished?" Deidara asked the staring redhead and took the lipstick from him without waiting for a response. Turning the black tube in his hands, he read the bottom where the sticker was. "Strawberry Bliss, un?" he read out loud with a grin, "I hope it's like those markers that smell like their name!" Curiously, he leaned forward to smell the lipstick and waved it from side to side. He couldn't help but scrunch his nose to the smell and pull away from it, "Ew! It doesn't smell like anything close to strawberries, un." He whined and closed the lipstick. Turning the the group, he held out the lipstick for someone else to take. No one moved to take the black tube from him but just stared. "What, un? It smells gross!" Deidara defensively announced but then saw Itachi shake his head. "You know… just give me… the thing." He quietly said and took it from the other's hand.

He returned it to the bag as the others now looked like they were on the brink of laughing about something. Seeing that he was the only one, Deidara frowned "What happened?" but no one answered. He looked around for someone who could help him but everywhere he looked, they all had the same expression. "What the hell is so funny?" he loudly asked when he began to feel annoyed but got helped by Zetsu. All he did was run his finger across his top lip and the skinny piece of skin between the top lip and the nose. "What about it?" Deidara asked as he copied the motion but stopped when the golden-eyed Akatsuki went to his side. "You got… that red shit on your face, Deidara." He whispered but then sighed when he gasped. "Aw, dammit, un!" Deidara whined as he pushed his wrists against his mouth to wipe off the red substance. "Oh, my Goood! This suuuucks, un! Whyyy?!" the blonde eventually whined when he gave up on his attempts to rub off the lipstick. Finally, the group began to laugh as Sasori watched with crossed arms and a smirk. "It's called Karma and at least that shit you put on me isn't really noticeable." The seemingly young male said as he looked to the whining blonde. The red lipstick really was easy to see against his lips and skin color. All Deidara could do was glare, "Fucking makeup, un…"

o-o-o

**Something we all know… Karma's a bitch. I was planning out the next few chapters and saw this will be a bit shorter than I thought. It's from now to the end so hopefully updating will be easier… unless I have issues like I did with this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Hugs to all.**


	8. Eyeshadow

**I'm finally updating this story. Not too long ago, I noticed how lazy I'm being about it. Hm, I'm enjoying this vacation a bit too much. There's also homework that I need to do but I'll find time for that somehow. Enjoy the chapter and I still don't own Naruto though it would be great if I did.**

**Important Note- Like I mentioned before, I made somewhat of an outline of this story to the end of it. This chapter will be the 3****rd**** one until this is completed. H****m, I thought this would be longer but maybe my next Akatsuki story will be longer.**

**Thanks to Immix****Rikudou and Kerii Sakka.**

**ImmixRikudou- It's sad but true. Hm, I did mention earlier in the story that by the time this is finished, they're all going to look like idiots.**

o-o-o

Though the lipstick was put away, it didn't stop the group from laughing at the lipstick smeared Deidara. "Stop laughing already, un!" he pleaded as he looked around in an embarrassed panic. A blue eye fell upon the black bag as he rushed towards it, dunking a hand inside it. Without thought, he grabbed something that had a rectangular shape and ripped it out from the bag. He didn't even bother to look at it but he did look to the group when he had enough for their laughing. "I said to stop laughing, un!" he shouted as he gripped the rectangular object and threw it to the bunch, not caring where it went. The object flew the short distance as it hit Kakuzu's shoulder, making him take a startled step back. It got him to stop laughing as he looked to the floor as saw what he had been hit with. Picking it up, his eyes narrowed as he looked up to the trembling blonde. "Hey! Can you fucking watch it?!" Kakuzu asked in a shout of his own.

"Shut up! If you wouldn't have been laughing at me, I wouldn't have thrown that at you!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you're such a fucking idiot for getting that shit on your face!"

"What?! Say that again, un, I dare you!"

"I said that you're such a fu-"

Kakuzu couldn't even finish the word until he got tackled by Deidara. The two wrestled on what little space they had as the other watched, some cheering like they usually did if there was a fight. "Take that back!" Deidara's scream whined as he grabbed a pen from the desk and childishly began to jab Kakuzu in the face with it as the other was tugging on his hair. Taking a hand from it, Kakuzu reached for the bed sheet and tugged it partially off the bed and onto Deidara's head to blind him, "Never, you whining bitch!" The two carried on as one of the thrashing feet kicked the item that was thrown to the scarred male skidded across the floor and came to a stop against one of the walls. As interested as Hidan was in the fight, he curiously looked to the item and hummed softly. He slowly swiped it up and inspected it, "What the fuck is this?" he whispered. It was similar to the blush but it had a small rectangular shape with two hinges on one side and a tab on the other. The top of it was clear and he could see into it at the three strips of different shades of blues and a small brush under them.

The first thing he wanted to do with it was open the box but wasn't sure how until he looked at the tab that jutted out one of the sides. _This is like my box that__ I keep my collection of Jashin chains and pendants. _The box was one of his most prized possessions and he never let anyone touch it, especially his favorite blood red Jashin rosary. Taking the tab between two fingers, he gently lifted up the lid and smiled when it worked. "Hey, I think I found more of that shit from last time." Hidan shared with the group and got some looks as other kept watching the poor excuse for a fight. "Argh! I can't see, un. Get this off my head!" Deidara shouted as he continued to poke Kakuzu with the pen. In the commotion the pen poked the scarred man's eye, instantly making him let go of the bed sheet. Slowly it fell to the floor as Deidara gasped for the fresh air and saw Hidan holding something. _It's that thing from before. _The blonde realized and rushed to the silver-haired male to take it from him.

"Hidan, give me that." He quickly said once he got to him. Hidan held out the makeup and frowned when it got snatched from his hands. "By Jashin, no fucking manners!" he grumbled as if he was one to talk. Making his way back to the groaning man, Deidara copied what he had seen Kisame do with the blush. He took the small brush and dabbed it on the strip of navy blue color. Kakuzu rubbed his eye as he whispered, "You fucking idiot!" As soon saw he regained sight in the harmed eye, he gasped when he saw what looked like a brush get pushed in his direction. There was pure confusion now as Kakuzu felt the brush wander what it could of his face, the skin feeling oddly heavy as it past. "Go to the mirror and laugh at that!" he heard Deidara said in a usual volume as then felt the brush be lifted from his face. _Look in the mirror? What the fuck did he do?! _He panicked as he watched the other return the brush and closed the compact. "W-what the fuck did you do?" Kakuzu finally asked, trying not to sound desperate. Deidara just crossed his arms with a smirk, "You'll see. Hope you like navy blue."

_What? Navy blue is an okay color but what-… OH, NO, THIS FUCKER DID NOT!_

The thoughts shouted as his fingers raked across his face and looked at them. The top were coated with what looked like a navy blue powder or something. "What the fucking hell did you do, you piece of shit?!" Kakuzu angrily asked as he balled the hand into a fist. The shout filled the room, everyone stopping on a dime though Deidara didn't seem affected. All he did was give the makeup back to Hidan and grin back to him, "Look in a mirror and you'll find out." Seeing that he was being too stubborn to tell, the scarred male huffed as he tried to rub off the navy blue powder-like substance but only smeared it. "I'll kick your ass for th-" he threatened before Pein cut in. The bright haired male stepped between the two with his hands out to them. "Shut up, already!" he cut in, "Do you two know how retarded you look?" The question was an honest one but then again, all of them looked like a mess from fooling around with the makeup. "Now, we're going to put everything back and you guys are going to get washed of that crap Konan calls makeup." He ordered until someone brought up his hair. "But, Pein, you're hair still-" Tobi was about to say but stopped when the pierced male shoved a hand to him. "Looks good." Pein simply said, finishing the sentence like he had done before.

"Alright, go." He finally said and pointed to the door that left from the bedroom and into the hallway. Slowly, they left the bedroom until Pein was the only one there as he put everything back into the bag and placed everything where it all was when they first got there. He now stood in the door way as he took one last look in the room as if double checking. After a few moments, he nodded to himself and closed the door. Everyone was silent as he turned the knob closed and a low churning sound came from it. Pein then took his eyes from the knob to the group and then to the hall, leading them on a journey to the kitchen to get off the makeup.

As they made the same walk there, they talked to each other though Pein was silent. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk; he was just inspecting the damage that was done. First, he looked at Zetsu who wasn't very far from him. He seemed fine until Pein glanced to his hand that had the liquid foundation. The green haired male was talking with Tobi, who also had liquid foundation but on both of his hands. Hoping that it would be washed off easily, he moved onto whoever was next, which was Kisame who was staring down to the purple-ish spot that was on his wrist. _That's right. Kisame put that pink thing on himself. _The pierced man whispered his thoughts and saw Itachi was beside the large male for guidance through the halls. The Uchiha's black eyebrow still showed a hint of navy that made Pein frown from the memory of it. Quicky, Pein left Itachi and looked to Sasori. He had to be honest and say that the redhead looked the same, with or without the mascara but he knew Sasori would want to get the makeup off. Now that he was examining the short male's eyes, he saw a hint of annoyance but then soon knew why as the sound of Hidan and Kakuzu fighting reached his ears.

"You look like such a dumb fuck!"

"Oh, like you don't? Your fucking have that mascara crap in only one eye and it makes you look like a God damned retard!"

_Don't tell me they're fighting over who looks the most __stupid_Pein mentally groaned. A slight shake of the head brought him to Deidara, who was rubbing on the lipstick and just smearing it. He quietly sighed to himself as he went into the living room and then into the kitchen, the others still following him. Even then, he was still thinking to himself until his eyes widened with realization. This wasn't a simple get the makeup off and move on with the day, it was more than that. If they couldn't remove it and Konan saw, they would get into very deep trouble. _I hope this stuff is washable…_

o-o-o

**Gawd, I'm finally done typing! ****So many distractions… mainly reading fanfics of Hidan and Kakuzu.**** They're so cute together. Hm, I'm just another yaoi fangirl. I was making myself laugh since I was listening to 'I Hate Everything ****About**** You' as I was reading some of them. Anyway, I'm not sure how you exactly remove certain makeup so some of the things in the next chapter might not be right. Hugs to all, hm!**


	9. Konan Returns

**This story is so haunting me. Hm, I stopped typing this for a bit to work on another story and I think it wanted revenge. I was on the train to meet my friend and, my God, there was this lady next to me. So random, she began to do her makeup like the powder, the lipstick, mascara. Honestly, I think she was putting too much but ****anyway, hm**

**I don't own Naruto and I never will. I also don't own the scent****/name**** 'Spanish Rose****' because it belongs to Secret****. Hm, I'm too lazy to think up a name so I looked at my deodorant. **

**Thanks to Lucy Sumeragui, AlexPwnsJoo, Kerii Sakka and RocknKitty!**

**Kerii Sakka- You'll see them get into trouble, alright. Lots of it. Haha. Aren't they adorable, hm?**

**Lucy Sumeragui- Yay. I'm starting to be able to type your name by memory. Yeah. You have to love them. Enjoy the chapter.**

o-o-o

Sounds of running water came from the kitchen as the men of the Akatsuki were scattered in the room. Each of them was trying to get off the makeup that had gotten onto their bodies. The only one who wasn't doing that was Pein, who just watched the others. He was still oblivious to the obvious black mascara streaks against his bright hair and was too stubborn to listen to anyone about it.

"Is the foundation bull crap coming off, Tobi?" he curiously asked as he got beside the mask –wearing boy. In front of Tobi was the sink that he had been trying to wash his hands with. The foundation was coming off slowly though it took a bit of rubbing. He took the question into thought as he pulled from his hands from the water and showed the other. Pein studied them and nodded, "It's coming off. You might have to use soap though." Obediently, he also nodded and turned his attention back to the sink. Within seconds, Tobi continued to put his hands under the water as he rubbed off the foundation.

As they talked, Itachi reached over the sink to get the dish soap as a desperate attempt to get the eye liner off of him. _How the hell do you get pencil off your face? _He wondered as he looked down to the bottle. _Great, I'll go from having eye liner on my eyebrow to having my eyebrow smell like… Spanish Rose. _The more he thought about it, the more his eye twitched but it was something he had to do. Sighing to himself, he poured a drop onto a fingertip and scrubbed it against his black-blue eyebrow.

"I still say you look like a dumb fuck." Kakuzu shared with the Jashinist as he watched him run a napkin down a closed eye to get off the mascara. It was helping though most of it stood in his eyelashes and it was very noticeable. Not bothering to talk back, Hidan simply stuck up his middle finger him as he looked down to the napkin as if seeing if it was working. "I was just telling you." The scarred man replied to the gesture and took a napkin of his own to get the eye-shadow off. The silver haired male frowned when he saw only a bit of the mascara had made its way onto the napkin, "And I'm just telling you that you're a God damned moron with that blue shit on you!" he said back. "Shut the hell up! I'm getting it off now!" Kakuzu grumbled back as brushed the napkin along his face like Hidan had done.

Not too far from them was Kisame who just laughed at the soft purple patch in his hand and wrist. Zetsu was with him, who just stared at the giggling man. "You okay?" He worriedly asked and saw his black eyes rise to his golden ones. He just nodded, "Yeah. I'm good. It's just funny to see part of me is purple, even if it is from that make… makeup." Kisame just continued to giggle as Zetsu joined since he had to agree. "I don't see why I have to take this off. It is nice being… normal for once." Zetsu explained with a glance to his foundation stained hand. Seeing an opening for a joke, Kisame leaned towards the stained hand as he pointed to it. "Oh? Don't tell me you're going to start buying and using makeup." He joked as the other just laughed with a hand of his other hand.

_Shit. How the hell do I get this off, un? _A worried thought past through Deidara's mind. He stood alone with a blue eye casted down to one of the counters; expressions of thought and worry were present. Slowly, he wiped his wrist against his mouth and saw a smear of lipstick. Feeling confident that it had gotten off his face, he frowned when he noticed he know had to deal with it on his arm. "Shit, un." He cursed in a whisper.

Sasori stood in his own world as he thought about the mascara on his eyelashes. From what the others had told him, they looked the same with or without so it seemed like it wouldn't matter though to him, it mattered greatly. Lazily, he took the sleeve of his oversized house shirt and roughly patted it against them. He stopped after a moment to see what good it had done and smiled slightly when he saw black stains against the grey fabric. "It's coming off, good." The redhead said to himself as he continued the motion.

"Pein, I don't think any of this shit is working!" Hidan complained a ball up napkin in a fist. Taking a look around, he saw that the other was right and nodded. "Alright." Pein agreed, "There's probably something in the bathroom. Maybe… uh, rubbing alcohol will get it off." The man simply shrugged after that. "I'm pretty sure there's some in the bathroom. When Hidan was doing a ritual, I saw Konan use it on him." He said and saw the masochist grin to not only getting a ritual done for his beloved Jashin but also to feel the burn of alcohol on his wounds. It all made the pierced male want to leave even sooner to be away from Hidan so he quickly turned and left the room to get the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

o-o-o

By now, each had a tissue that was wet with alcohol though Pein was the only one without one. Instead, he held the open bottle of it as he watched the others. "Uh… what are we supposed to do with these exactly?" Sasori asked as he slowly raised his tissue. Pein just twisted the top onto the bottle as he explain, "Use it to get the makeup off. I mean… its _rubbing _alcohol, right? So just _rub _some of it on the makeup to get it off." Though none of them used the liquid before since it was Konan who attended to the sick and wounded Akatsuki, but the pierced man's words did make sense.

"It hurts my eyes." Itachi complained in a whisper as he squinted his eyes, the alcohol soaked tissue not too far from them. To this, Hidan shook his head, "Everything hurts your eyes, asshole." He complained back and got hit with a glare from him. "Oh, like looking at your face does?" the Uchiha said back and just ignored the line of curses from Hidan as he worked off the eyeliner. Cutting into the yells from the Jashinist, Tobi lifted his hands for the group to see. "Look, it works!" Tobi shared with put up two quick thumbs up from his now clean hands. As he did this, Kisame pushed his tissue around his hand and arm in circles above the purple sections. His eyes slowly widened when he saw that Tobi was right and that the rubbing alcohol really was removing the makeup.

Zetsu saw it all happen as he frowned down to his foundation splattered hand. "But I like being normal." He whispered but then looked up when someone called to him. Glancing around, he saw Tobi beside him though he wasn't sure how he even got there. "Tobi thinks that you're already normal. Who else can love plants so much?" he said with a childish loudness. He didn't speak back but was a tad shocked of what Tobi had said to him. It was like the words were strangely bold and foreign to come from him. _Everyone has their moments._ Zetsu mentally decided until he finally nodded and agreement with the masked male. "You're right." He said as he began to rub off the foundation, the original color of his hand coming through.

_Is Pein serious? Rubbing alcohol smells and Itachi's right, un, the smell does hurt my eye. _The blonde Akatsuki mentally complained. He had tried multiple times to get the makeup off of him though he never could. Now, the alcohol soaked tissue was balled in his hand, the hand-mouth gagging from it. _Dammit! Why couldn't it have gotten on you, un? _He wondered as he watched the small mouth. Taking a deep breath, Deidara quickly mopping the lipstick roughly with the tissue until it seemed to be gone. "Finally!" he whispered, looking down to the lipstick stained tissue and threw it into the trash.

Just when everything seemed fine, Hidan sighed. "This shit is never coming off." He whined and looked to Sasori. "Hey, Sasori, how'd you get the mascara off of you?" Hidan asked with a curious hint to his words. The short redhead just shrugged and showed him the crumbled napkin that was in his small hand. It did have pieces of black that one could tell it was from the mascara though it seemed like very little compared to what Deidara had forced on him. "I just wiped it off." He calmly explained as he saw the silver haired male get closer to examine the tissue. Eventually, Hidan's eyes rose to Sasori's, "Is this all of it?" he asked. There was a moment of silence as if he didn't want to answer until he slowly shook his head. "No… actually, I don't know… and I'm scared because of it." The seemingly young Akatsuki replied with a hang of the head. The Jashinist nodded back, understanding what he meant. Since his eyelashes looked the same with or without it, Sasori was left with nothing to compare his mascara stained eyelashes to so he knew it was off, unlike Hidan.

"Tobi knows how to get it off!" Tobi quickly cheered and began to look through the cabinets. "Tobi heard Konan talking to someone on the phone about vinegar. She said it gets stains out of something." He explained with his back to the others until he cheered and twirled around with a bottle of it in his hand. Kisame looked unsure of the masked man's plans and noticed he wasn't the only one. "Uh… Tobi?" he asked, "Are you sure she didn't mean stains for something else and not for someone's face. I mean, for God's sake, is that even safe?" The other just shrugged and gently shook the bottle from side to side, "But Konan said it gets out stains. What else could she have meant?"

It was like Tobi could ask Konan herself the question since sounds of someone entered rushed into the kitchen. "Crap, Konan's back!" Kakuzu gasped as he heard the door close and lock. Quickly, Pein grabbed the bottle from Tobi and put it back into the cabinet, ignoring his childish whines. As soon as the wooden door to the cabinet was closed, beats of heels started for the kitchen. "Guys?" a feminine voice asked through the sounds of walking heels.

"Hey, how was your day?" Konan asked once she got to the doorway of the kitchen, all nervous eyes on her. Quickly, she picked up on the nervous feeling in the room and frowned. "What's wrong? Did you guys do anything?" she asked, her voice getting dangerously low. Pein instantly shook his head with his hands out to the blue-haired woman, "Of course not. We were… just in the middle of cleaning the kitchen." He then began to collect the tissues of alcohol and makeup to throw away. _Must get rid of the evidence! _His mind panicked as he turned away from the trash after throwing the tissues away. "You all cleaned the kitchen? Wow." Konan couldn't help but smile as she twirled to look all around the room until she saw the others. For some reason, they looked slightly strange to her but when didn't they? The next part of it was when she saw Pein's hair, the bright color showing off thin streaks of black. "Nice fashion statement." Konan joked as she pointed a painted nailed finger to him. The pierced man said nothing but blinked with confusion. It earned a laugh from her and she left to go to her room, the sound of her heels carrying her all the way there.

o-o-o

**The moment a lot of you have been waiting for. Konan is back. ****Next chapter is the last one but I promise I'll do my best to make it good, hm. Hugs to all.**


	10. Punishment Beneath The Makeup

**This is the last chapter for Makeup and I'm actually happy with this. Hm, I hope everyone else enjoys it. ****I don't own anything here because I'm just another fangirl who writes stories. The little breaks in the story are just time jumps or scene changes. I'm pretty sure you guys know that already but just in case.**

**Thanks to Mesa-Mesa, Lucy Sumeragui, Konan-Akatsuki and TigerWaffle!**

**Lucy Sumeragui- Yay. Thanks for reviewing. I love reading reviews… I'm such a nerd. Anyway, happy to see you're excited.**

o-o-o

Konan continued down the hall and then stopped to her door. Absent-mindedly, she grabbed the knob and then turned it. She quickly stopped in mid action when she remembered she had locked the door… only to see that it was unlocked. "Didn't I lock the door?" the woman whispered but then shrugged. It was like a habit someone has and they don't notice if they do it or not because of it. Once the matter was tossed aside, Konan pushed the door open and entered as the smell of vanilla greeted her. She couldn't help but take a deep breath of the scent as she closed the door behind her.

She slowly made her way deeper into the room as she put her bag onto her bed and her coat lazily onto the back of a chair that stood near her desk. Doing this, she had to stop again to ask out loud "What the hell happened?" The bed sheet was a wrinkled mess and her Marie Claire magazine was on the floor near the wooden desk. Konan's eyes slowly crept around the room to see if there was anything else that was out of the ordinary. Her window was open though she wasn't sure if she left it like that or not and it didn't even explain the magazine problem. _There's no way a breeze strong enough to push my Marie Claire off my desk could have came through here. _She thought to herself in a whisper as she crossed to close the window. It was then that she froze in her position, her hands on the cold metal of the window frame. "My plant… it moved!" Konan gasped, her eyes wide to the houseplant. If it was even possible, her eyes widened some more as she took a look around with a paranoid expression carved onto her face.

"They didn't!" Konan suddenly said out loud as she marched all around her room, checking things that she put in the drawers of her desk, looking through her closet, anything she saw, she looked through. When she was finished, she grabbed a paper from one of the draws of her desk and began to fold it into an origami animal as if it would calm her nerves. After that, she saw her dresser and quickly stepped in front of it. Scanning the dresser, she frowned when her thoughts were confirmed no matter how much she feared it. Some of the picture frames were moved from what their original spots were and the teddy bear from Pein was also moved. _They did sneak in here. _Her thoughts continued to whisper as she crushed the half way finished flower in her hands. "They better not have messed with anything." Konan's voice threatened as she threw the now crumbled paper into the trash.

It seemed like hours of searching to see if they had done something in her room though she sighed as she threw herself onto her bed. "I guess they really didn't do anything." Konan spoke out loud, her eyes running along the ceiling of her bedroom. As much as she would have liked to believe it, she knew she was wrong. Sitting up, Konan looked around again but at a snail's pace until her attention stopped to the makeup bag that was on her dresser. The blue haired woman stood up as she grabbed the black bag and studied it. A mix of emotions swirled in her as she stared down to it, "Knowing them… they probably looked through this. They just can't resist stuff like this."

To see how much damage was done, she slowly opened the bag and looked into it. Everything seemed alright, nothing missing until she turned the bag upside down, the contents spilling out. "Least they didn't leave any retarded pranks." Konan thankfully whispered as she moved her hand over the objects as if smoothing and separating them. Already, she could tell they've been through the bag. "My… eyeliner!" the woman whined as she picked up the abused piece of makeup. The men had returned the top but since it was clear, she could see right to the point. Unlike it being sharp like it was before, it was flat as if someone roughly ran it over something. Though she was scared to see what else they had messed with, she pushed herself to continue. Everything seemed alright until she stopped to the eye shadow.

The one elegant design of a flower that was carved into the eye shadow was now not even recognizable. Quickly, she flipped open the clear top and looked at it closer. Her fears were right about the eye shadow, which sent an angry tremble through her. "Those idiots! If they want to play with makeup… I'll let them play." She demonically told herself as she returned everything to the back until she stopped the bottle of liquid foundation in her hand. Wordlessly, she examined the bottle and frowned when she saw the side of the bottle was stained with it. Quickly, her mouth opened for a silence gasp, her thoughts groaning. _Aw, fuck. They got the bottle dirty somehow! _

There wasn't much to do but try to clean it so she left it on the dresser for later. "I'll get back to you… right after their punishment." Konan evilly said to the bottle and went back to her other pieces of makeup. _Man! Is there anything they didn't get to? _Her thoughts began to wonder until she had finally had enough. Roughly, she put everything in the bag and closed it. Konan didn't even bother to change into her house clothes or even take off her shoes; she grabbed the handle to the bag and left her bedroom. Moments after leaving, the door was slammed in anger though she didn't even bother to lock it.

o-o-o

"I knew that shit was going to fucking happen!"

Hidan scolded as the group was in the middle of a Hello Kitty themed game of Uno. As he continued to whisper curses to himself, Kisame was left grinning with just one card in his hand. It was then Tobi's turn and he carefully played his cards but then seemed to have trouble. "What is it now?" Itachi questioned the confused masked male. "Tobi has this card he wants to use but it looks so pretty that Tobi doesn't want to." He explained, his grip increasing on the card. Sighing Kakuzu slowly looked to the troubled Tobi and rushed, "Hurry the hell up!"

Zetsu tried not to laugh at how Tobi began to tremble from being rushed by Kakuzu. "Alright, already. He gets it!" the golden eyed Akatsuki defended and watched the masked male play the card that had been giving him trouble. "Man, calm down. He finished." The green haired Akatsuki explained, "You look as pissed as Konan… wait, what?" The last part was the same for everyone as all eyes were on her in the doorway of the living room.

"I hope you all had fun while I was gone." Konan whispered sweetly, making the others shake in fear on why she was being so nice. Just like he did earlier that day, Hidan shrieked, his hands on his hair. "Holy shit, she's planning somethingggg!" he wailed and immediately began to pray to Jashin while trying to make sacrificial cuts on his wrist with one of his Uno cards. "You're damn right I'm planning something!" Konan almost shouted, making it known that she was on a whole new level of pissed. She started her march closer to the group of scared-out-of-their-mind men with an evil grin. "Now, who the fuck told you that you all could go into my God damned room?! Not only that but you go through my things and wreck my fucking makeup!" she screamed, making Tobi faint from the fear of everything.

Dropping the bag onto the coffee table where the card game was interrupted, she slowly opened the bag and pulled out the eyeliner. Holding it out, she showed them, "Look at this!" she continued to scream and got even madder when no one looked at her or to the eyeliner. "Uh… Konan? Maybe you should just g-get some water and… and sit down." Sasori quietly suggested to the hard breathing woman. Just a glare from her and the short male went silent, as did everything in the room. "It's okay because I'll make things even." Konan sweetly explained as her voice kept jumping from loud to soft and she leanined forward to the shiver males, "Who's up first?"

"Konan, un, you should really just sit down." Deidara continued to suggest and stopped when deadly eyes turned on him. "Shut up or you're going to be first!" she threatened, making him do as she said for fear of what would happen. Slowly, Pein stood up from his seat on the sofa and held out his hands as if to calm her. "Now, now. I'm going to get you something to drink from the kitchen a-" he explained but got cut off. "Don't play that shit with me! You're going to be the first one to pay! And if anyone leaves this room or tries to help, I'll rip out your veins and arteries with a coat hanger!"

Taking a handful of makeup, she laid them out onto the table from behind the bag so it was out of the view of the others. "Get over here, Pein." She ordered and saw the pierced man take small, shaky steps to her.

"Y-yeah?" he asked but that was as far until sudden screams filled the house and even terrified crying.

o-o-o

Outside walked a group of nine men… or they seemed to be men but with the makeup they wore, it was hard to exactly tell. As they walked down the sidewalk, they earned themselves quite a few glances and even a whistle here and there. One woman spotted them thanks to her son who was pointing to them and gasped, quickly covered his eyes.

"Oh, up yours, bitch!" one of them yelled and got elbowed by another. "Hidan, shut the fuck up!" Kakuzu spoke, "We're just out here to get Konan some things, remember? Hopefully she'll let us back in afterwards. I do have to say that this fucking lipstick is annoying the living hell out of me!" As much as it pained him, Kakuzu actually spoke the truth. Just moments ago, Konan started her revenge by forcing makeup onto them. Then, she kicked them out of the house for the world to see them with a list of things she wanted. Some things on the list were magazines, ice-cream and even more makeup to replace the ones that the men of the Akatsuki ruined.

To Konan, it was the perfect revenge.

o-o-o

**Makeup is now a completed story and I hope everyone liked this chapter and the entire story****, hm. ****The next humor/parody one like this is Pets of the Akatsuki, which is on my list of stories soon to be written. I'm not sure when I'll get that one started since I'm just going in order down my list. **

**Great thanks and mega hugs. You guys rock.**

**Much love, Kris. :)**


End file.
